The Omnitrix
Story Gwen wakes up, the human bounty hunter by her side, shaking her. Human: Hey, you okay? Gwen: (groans) Yeah. I’ll be fine. (gasps) Where’s John? Human: He was taken, by a bounty hunter called Rob Lucci. That guy is nasty, but the one he’s bringing John to, Vilgax, is just evil. Vilgax wants the Omnitrix, and is willing to do anything to get it. Gwen: We have to rescue John. Human: Forget it. You see this badge? (Grabbing the badge that Lucci threw away.) This is a Plumbers’ badge, and it’s in distress mode. The Plumbers are on their way here. You can take it up with them. (Starts to get up, but Gwen grabs his arm, stopping him.) Let go! Gwen: Please, take me to Vilgax’s ship. Surely you know how to get there, otherwise you couldn’t receive your pay. Human: Why would I help you? Gwen: For the same reason you came to check on me. Human: (groans) Fine. But it’s a suicide mission. (Human turns the distress signal on the badge off, then puts it in his pocket.) Let’s go. Gwen: Thanks. And I don’t even know your name. Human: Kevin. Kevin Levin. Now let’s go. (Kevin activates a device, and the two teleport to his ship.) End Scene Kevin’s ship takes off, and leaves Earth’s atmosphere. Then, a giant battleship becomes visible, and they were fast approaching. Kevin presses a few buttons. Gwen: What’d you just do? Kevin: Activated a cloaking device. They won’t be able to see us coming. Which won’t matter if they have radar. Gwen: How do we get onboard? Kevin: We wait for the landing hatch to open, as Lucci leaves. There’s no chance to save the guy before Vilgax gets him, but we’ll break him out, no matter how crazy it is. Gwen: His name is John, and I don’t think that we’ll need to save him, just get him off the ship. Kevin: You really think that he can win against Vilgax? Gwen: I know that he’s going to fight him. That much is certain. Kevin: He’s going to get his butt kicked. Got to admit, this guy’s gutsy. The landing hatch opens, and a ship flies out. Kevin: Here’s our window. We’re going in. Kevin flies his ship in, just as the landing hatch closes. Kevin deactivates the cloaking device, and robots notice the ship. The docking ramp of Kevin’s ship opens, and Gwen and Kevin, Kevin with a metal coating, walk out, Kevin charging and punching a robot. End Scene On the bridge, John is trapped in a device, his left arm in a tube, while the rest of his body was trapped like lasers. There, Vilgax was standing in front of him, an octopus faced creature, with a strong body and a breathing device over his mouth. There was a healing tube behind him. Vilgax: Amazing. My robots, the Techadon. And almost all those bounty hunters fell to a child. John: Technically, on Earth I’m considered a teen, smarter than a child. Vilgax: It doesn’t matter, as either way, you have lost today. I’ve spent a lot of money to make this possible. Vilgax then grabs an energy axe, and swings it at the Omnitrix. The impact creates energy sparks, and the Omnitrix begins to malfunction. John turns into Shocksquatch, who charges his arm with electricity, breaking the containment system. Shocksquatch: Now we’re talking! (Shocksquatch charges forward to punch Vilgax, when the Omnitrix forces him to shift to Goop. Goop’s fist hits Vilgax, splattering.) Goop: Oh, man! Why act up now? Vilgax punches Goop, and Goop stretches out of the way. Goop runs at Vilgax, being turned into Eatle. Eatle opens his mouth, and bites into Vilgax’s arm. However, it doesn’t pierce the skin. The muscles on Vilgax’s arms grow, forcing Eatle off, the muscles too big to fit his mouth around. Vilgax then swings his arm, hitting Eatle and sending him flying. Eatle hits and goes through the walls of the ship. Vilgax starts walking in the direction Eatle was sent, when he’s hit by a magic disk. He doesn’t flinch, but turns, seeing Gwen and Kevin. Vilgax: More insects. Gwen: Hand over John! Vilgax: You dare to order me around? You will suffer the same fate as your friend. Gwen: Adfishio Potentia! End Scene Eatle goes through the outer walls of the ship, and shifts into Upgrade, floating through space. Upgrade: (Grasping at throat as if he’s choking.) Can’t breathe, can’t, wait. I can breathe. (Looks at the ship.) I’ve got to get back onboard. Who knows who this watch will turn me into next. (Upgrade starts trying to swim back to the ship, but that wasn’t working.) Let’s try something else. Upgrade stretches his arm as far as it will go, and then has his body travel through it, covering the distance of the stretched arm. He then shifts to Mummy Dusk. Mummy Dusk: Well at least I can still breathe. (Mummy Dusk stretches his bandages, grabbing on to the side of the ship, pulling himself to the ship. He’s horrified to see that the hole in the ship had been repaired.) The hole fixed itself? Oh, man. Watch, give me something good. Mummy Dusk shifts to Ripjaws, and he bites into the wall, going through it, creating a hole that he goes into. A few moments later, the hole repairs itself, and Ripjaws was leaning against the wall. Ripjaws: Have to wait (gasp) until I (gasp) change (gasp) forms (gasp). End Scene Kevin charges Vilgax, but Vilgax punches him, knocking him down. Kevin: (Groans, as he loses his metal coating. Gwen was out cold besides him.) Vilgax: Insects such as yourselves shouldn’t even try to challenge me. Goodbye. Then, Big Chill flies and phases through Vilgax, freezing him. Big Chill: You need to chill out, Vilgax. Kevin: (sitting up) You made a cold joke with an ice alien. Really? Big Chill: You’re one of those bounty hunters. What are you doing here? Vilgax punches Big Chill from behind, and Big Chill falls by Gwen and Kevin. Big Chill/Ditto: Wake Gwen up. I’ll handle Vilgax, until you two can fight. (Big Chill shifts to Ditto.) Really!? Oh well, I’ll make it work. Ditto charges forward, splitting into 11 clones. They all jump onto Vilgax, who swats them all off. The clones hit the ground, and 10 of them shift forms. Ditto sits up, seeing all his other 10 alien forms. Ditto: Awesome! Okay guys (He’s interrupted by Shocksquatch roaring.) Oh, man! Don’t tell me that I’m not in charge. Then all the alien forms start running off. XLR8 dashes off at super speed, Big Chill phases through a wall. Upgrade merges with a computer system, leaving the room, as Eatle charges through a wall. Goop, Terraspin and Mummy Dusk follow Eatle through the hole. Ditto stares dumbfound, then hears another roar. Ditto sees Shocksquatch charging Vilgax, and Vilgax swats Shocksquatch away. Diamondhead shoots crystal shards at Vilgax, irritating him. Ditto then hears the breaking of glass, and turns around. He sees Ripjaws breaking the healing tube, rolling in the liquid released. Ditto: Looks like I have to recapture them all manually. Let’s start with him. Ditto runs towards Ripjaws, and the two face each other. The Omnitrix on Ditto glows yellow, firing a yellow ray that hits Ripjaws’ symbol, and Ripjaws turn into a yellow light, flying into Ditto’s Omnitrix symbol. Ditto/Ripjaws: Yeah, 1 down, 9 to (shifts to Ripjaws) go. Oh, man! This thing is still broken. Alright, I’ll make do. Diamondhead charges Vilgax with a blade hand, and Vilgax charges and punches Diamondhead, and he crashes into the wall. Vilgax is then hit by a lightning bolt, shot by Shocksquatch. Vilgax turns, and Kevin was in his face, punching him. Vilgax steps back, but was unharmed. Ripjaws sneaks up to Diamondhead, and reabsorbs him. Ripjaws then shifts to Diamondhead, gaining Vilgax’s attention. Kevin jumps onto Vilgax, holding on by the throat. Kevin: Go! Get all those aliens back. Diamondhead: Alright, bounty hunter. Be back soon. (Diamondhead runs, and goes out the hole in the wall.) End Scene Diamondhead is running down the hall, looking in all directions. Diamondhead: Now, where could they be? He’s hit in the side by something moving fast. When he regains his balance, he sees XLR8 running around the room. Diamondhead: Looks like I need to try something new. Diamondhead fires crystal shards, and they hit the ground, growing in size. XLR8, at his high speed, crashes into the crystals, falling down. Diamondhead stands over him, and reabsorbs it. Diamondhead then shifts to XLR8, and dashes off. XLR8 runs around the ship, then spots Goop going down a sewer drain. XLR8: Goop in a sewer. That sounds so ironic. (XLR8 shifts to Ripjaws, and tears open the floor, jumping down to follow. Ripjaws land in sewer water.) Ripjaws: Aw, yuck! This is nasty! (Ripjaws then spots the Anti-Gravity Projector, and Goop following it.) Bring it on, goopy. Ripjaws merges his legs into a black tail, and swims at Goop. Ripjaws bites at Goop, though Goop’s body renders the attack useless. Goop wraps around Ripjaws, when the Omnitrix absorbs Goop. Ripjaws: There, now I’m getting out of here. Ripjaws climbs out of the water, and spots Mummy Dusk climbing around on the ceiling. Ripjaws then shifts to Goop. Goop: Now we’re talking. Goop uses his Anti-Gravity Projector to fly up into the air, and punches at Mummy Dusk. Mummy Dusk jumps and dodges, but lets go of the ceiling, falling and landing on the ground. Goop joins quickly after, and Mummy Dusk charges him. Goop spits slime, getting in Mummy Dusk’s eyes. Mummy Dusk tries wiping his eyes, as Goop absorbs Mummy Dusk. Goop: Almost done. (He then hears a crash in the next room. Goop puts himself flat on the wall, his acid body melting through it.) Goop spots Terraspin in the air, spinning and unleashing a gust of air, blowing some robots away. Other robots were firing lasers at Terraspin, one of them hitting him and knocking him out of the air. Goop: I’ve got your back, Terraspin. (Goop charges forward, his body being immune to the laser attacks. Goop flies and wraps around each robot, melting them with his acid body. After they were all destroyed, Goop goes over to Terraspin.) You alright? (Terraspin gets up, and nods.) Good. (Goop absorbs Terraspin, then shifts to Mummy Dusk.) Mummy Dusk continues on, when he’s hit by a green laser. Mummy Dusk regenerates, and turns, seeing Eatle charging him, then tackles him. Mummy Dusk goes flying, then stands up. Eatle comes, and starts punching Mummy Dusk. Mummy Dusk takes no damage, then dodges, getting behind Eatle. Mummy Dusk stretches his hands, wrapping his bandage fingers around Eatle’s head and mouth. Mummy Dusk is then able to control Eatle’s movements, forcing it to ram through a wall. Eatle is able to grab Mummy Dusk, and throws him overhead. Mummy Dusk lands on his feet, and sees Eatle charging again. Suddenly, Big Chill phases out of the ground and through Eatle, freezing it. Mummy Dusk walks forward, absorbing Eatle. Mummy Dusk: Thanks, Big Chill. Now, you, Shocksquatch, and Upgrade are all that are left. Do you know where Upgrade is? (Big Chill nods his head, pointing in the direction of where Vilgax was.) Thanks. I’ll be sure to stop Vilgax. (Big Chill allows itself to be absorbed. Mummy Dusk then shifts to XLR8, dashing off.) End Scene Gwen: Meena Goh! A focused beam of heat fires from her hands, hitting Vilgax. Vilgax charges through it, going for Gwen. Kevin tackles him from the side, and Vilgax grabs Kevin and throws him at Gwen, hitting her and knocking both of them to the ground. Shocksquatch punches Vilgax with an electricity charged fist, then punches him multiple times. Vilgax kicks Shocksquatch, knocking him back. Then, Vilgax is hit by a laser blast. Vilgax looks to see one of his robots, the giant kind with three spider-like legs, was being controlled by Upgrade, firing lasers from its hand. Vilgax jumps, punching the robot, knocking it back. Vilgax is then hit by crystal shards, and he turns to see Diamondhead. Diamondhead: Let’s rap this up, Vilgax. I’d very much like to return home. Vilgax: You can go, when you hand over the Omnitrix. Diamondhead: Sorry. It won’t come off. Diamondhead fires crystal shards at Vilgax’s feet, which then grow, enveloping Vilgax. Diamondhead, then walks over to Shocksquatch, absorbing him. He then goes and absorbs Upgrade. Diamondhead: Gwen! Bounty Hunter! However you guys got here, head there now, and get ready to escape. I’m going to wrap this up. Gwen: Okay, we’re in the landing bay. Be careful. Diamondhead: Sure. (Diamondhead shifts to Big Chill, and takes flight, phasing through a wall.) Big Chill lands in the control room, then shifts to Upgrade. Upgrade: Let’s get rid of this ship. (Upgrade merges with the control panel, activating something. He then comes out, the panel exploding afterwards.) Now to get off the ship. Vilgax breaks down the door, entering the room. Vilgax: You can’t run forever, boy. No matter where you go, I’ll always find you. Upgrade: We’ll see. Until next time. Upgrade turns around and jumps out the window over the control panel, shifting to Terraspin at the same time. Terraspin rotates his flippers, releasing air to fly, flying off. Vilgax: What did he do? Computer Monitor: Self Destruct Mode activated. Ship will self destruct in T-Minus 30 seconds. Vilgax: Curse you, boy! At the landing hatch, Kevin punches a control device, opening the hatch. He and Gwen run inside the ship, when Terraspin flies up to them, landing on the docking ramp. Terraspin runs to the control room, where Kevin was at the steering system. Terraspin: Hurry! It’s going to explode! Terraspin shifts to Mummy Dusk, and the ship flies out of the landing hatch. Kevin: I’m going to go light-speed, so hang on. The ship prepares to go into light-speed, when Vilgax’s ship explodes. Kevin’s ship jumps to light-speed, the shockwave chasing after them. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *Vilgax *Vilgax's drones Aliens *Shocksquatch (x2) *Goop (x3) *Eatle (x2) *Upgrade (x3) *Mummy Dusk (x4) *Ripjaws (x4) *Big Chill (x3) *Ditto *XLR8 (x3) *Terraspin (x2) *Diamondhead (x3) Spells *Adfishio Pontentia *Meena Goh Trivia *This is the first time John shifts alien forms while transformed. *This is the first time John uses an alien in an episode more than once. *This is the first time the Omnitrix malfunctioned. *Vilgax appears for the first time. *John and Gwen go into space for the first time. *Ditto is the only alien only used once. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10 vs. Vilgax Arc